Out Of The Ashes
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: What happens when a building explodes trapping everyone in there? Enimies will have to work together. The unlikiest people will become heros.Chap 8 is up. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Ashes

Chapter 1

The scene is a chilly fall evening, the leaves are turning a bright colors.

Drake and an 8 month pregnant Morgana are sitting in the living room trying to think of baby names for the baby, and not agreeing on a single on.

"How about Ignatius? Or Iggy?" Drake asked.

Morgana looked at him confused.

"Iggy? You want to name my son Iggy? What kind of a parent would do this to their baby?"

"Well Iggy is the grandfather of martial arts."

"How about reed?" Morgana asked.

"Reed? Are you kidding me?!"

Morgana gasped and put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh,"

"What?! What?!" Drake asked nervous.

She laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, Bubba's a swim."

"Bubba?"

"Just his nick name till we think of a name."

"Bubba?"

Drake thought about it for second.

"I got it! How about Vlad."

"Vlad?"

"Yeah Vlad."

"Oh, you mean like my cousin Vlad the Impaler?"

"No like Vlad Guerreo."

"Oh, soccer, baseball, football, is there any sport that my son wouldn't play?"

"Not if Gos any way in it. But I hope he doesn't play tennis. Cause I hate tennis."

"Hmmm…" Morgana trailed on.

"Vlad Mallard. Yeah, a strapping young man, huh?"

Morgana shook her head.

"You know I like Italian names. How about Mario?"

"Mario? As in Mario brothers?"

"Okay, you and Gos spend way too much time together. How about Marco?"

"Mnh-Mnh. Marco? There was this kid in the second grade, every Friday he would trade lunches and made me eat sandiness sandwich for lunch."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

"How about um.. Ahote?"

"Ahote? Well that's uh different."

"It's beautiful. It's Hobi. It means um Restless one"

Drake laughed and scratched his head. "Well there wouldn't be any Ahote in kindergarten."

They both laugh and Gosalyn 10 years old comes walking down the stairs.

She's wearing an official St. Canard hockey jersey, baggy pants, black and hot pink sneakers, and hair is in a pony tail.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked.

"We're just trying to think of a name for the Mallard boy."

Drake gasped. "I got it! How about D.J.!"

"D.J.?"

"Yeah, it's short for Drake Junior."

Morgana and Gosalyn both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to name him that."

"Yeah, dad."

Drake crossed his arms in anger. "Well it's better then Ahote or Mario that Morgana came up with."

"Gos, what do you think we should name him?"

"Hmm… how about something normal like Spencer or Alex."

Molocule walks in with his ideas of names as well.

"I've always liked Molocule the fourth."

Drake rolled his eyes at that.

"Ha! Like I'd name my kid that. Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged." Molocule said.

The two of them started to argue with each other.

Morgana rolled her eyes at that. "You know what I'd like to name my baby?"

"Stay out of this!" The two exclaimed.

She sat back and watched them fight; the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell. That's probably Honker. See ya guys."

Gosalyn walked to the door and grabbed her skates on the floor, answered the door.

"Hey Gos."

"Hey! Come on let's go. Before World War three starts." She said.

She walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Fighting over colors for the baby room again?" Honker asked.

"Nope, now they're fighting over to baby names."

They laughed and skated away.

Hours later..

Gosalyn and Honker are skating back home and stopped at the new mall that was opening in a few days.

"This is going to be the coolest mall ever!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I know."

"There's going to be a rollercoaster, an ice rink everything! I can't wait for Saturday to come."

"So, you're going to the grand opening then?"

"Oh yeah! Dad said that's going to be a family event before baby gets here."

"Cool, maybe I'll see you there. My dad is going to take us there as well."

"Awesome!"

They skated past it and was so excited about it,

Gosalyn opens the door to the house. "I'm home!"

She dropped her skates on the floor and heard noise coming up from upstairs.

"Wonder what's going on?" She thought to herself.

The noise was coming from the babies room. The new added on room.

The gang was in there moving around a crib.

Drake dropped the crib and it landed on Molocules foot.

"Ouch! Watch it normal!"

"You shouldn't have had you're foot there zombie!"

Molocule zapped, Morgana is sitting in a rocking chair just shaking her head in disgust.

Gosalyn laughs at that and walks in.

"Isn't this where I left?"

"Very same."

"So pops, what time are going on Saturday?"

Drake paused and looked at her.

"Going for what?"

"The Mall of St. Canard duh! The grand opening is Saturday."

"Oh yeah that… Gos."

Gosalyn just KNEW that tone and stood there.

"NO! You can't back down! I got it on contact!"

"Am sorry Gos. But Morgana is in no condition to go to a crowded mall. And the whole mall doesn't sound right to me,"

"You got to be kidding me! What's not safe?! It's a mall!"

"With rollercoaster's and other unsafe things." Drake added in.

"Fine, then I'll go with Honker and his dad. So you guys can stay here. Problem solved."

"Gos, I really need you to stay here."

"This stinks on ice! Just because Morgana is pregnant. That means that I can't have any fun?!"

She stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"Welcome to the real world Gosalyn. You can't always get what you want!" Drake called out.

Molocule clapped at that. "Great parenting skills.

Drake mocked him, before things could get any worse. Morgana stepped in front of them.

"Can't you two just please get along for the baby?"

They both looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait for the little warlock to get here." Molocule said.

"What makes you think he's going to have powers?"

"Well the mom is a witch. So the baby will have powers." Molocule said.

"What if it's just a normal boy? What then?" Drake asked.

"Don't remind me. But I'm sure my side of the family will be in there."

Morgana walked out of the room and just let them argue.

She walked past Gosalyn's room and knocked on the door.

"Gos, it's me. Can I come in?"

"It's a free country isn't it?" Gosalyn said from inside.

Morgana walked inside and saw Gosalyn sitting on the bed tossing a ball against the wall.

"Mind if I sit down next to you?"

"What ever."

Morgana sat down next to her and grabbed the ball from Gosalyn.

"HEY!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I know that you're upset about not going to the mall this weekend. But I thought that the two of us could paint the baby room together."

"What ever."

"Just think about it okay."

"Think about what? Being the only kid in St. Canard that's not going to the grand opening on Saturday?"

Morgana sighed and tried to get up. "Whoa, that's one thing that I'm not going to miss with the baby. Is being able to get up on my own." She laughed.

"What ever." Gosalyn replied.

Morgana walked to the door when Gosalyn spoke up.

"You know you was a lot more fun before you get pregnant."

"Yeah I hear that a lot."

Morgana walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Gosalyn watched her and then looked back at the wall and sighed.

The next day Gosalyn and Honker are walking to school.

"So, you're not going to the grand opening tomorrow?" Honker asked.

"Who said that I wasn't going? I'm going."

"But you just said that Morgana and you're dad said no."

"Yeah that's because she's knocked up and everybody is worried that she's going to pop at the mall. Sometimes, I wish that things was back they way it was. Before the little intruder showed up."

"The intruder?"

"What else would you call someone that just shows up out of nowhere."

"Well maybe you can come with me. When my family goes on Saturday."

"No, I already tried that. Dad said no that he wants the family at home. Unless…" She trailed on.

"Unless what?" Honker asked.

"Unless I suck up to him. And then he has no choice but to let me go."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Then I'll just sneak out and meet you there."

"Sounds like you got everything planned."

"Oh, yeah. Nothing is going to stop me from going to the coolest thing in the world."

They walked into the school.

Back in the tower..

Darkwing is doing research about the mall he just couldn't get it out of his head.

"What's ya up to DW?" Launch Pad asked.

"Looking up anything I can find about the mall."

Launch Pad laughed. "Ah, Gosalyn is giving you the silent treatment huh?"

"Yeah that and I don't know. I just can't shake the idea that something is not right with the mall."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Something about it just isn't right. That's why I'm looking up anything I can about it. Besides I need to get out of the house Morgana's family is driving me crazy!"

"It should be any day shouldn't it?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait for my son to come."

He continued to look up information.

Hours later at the Mallard home..

Drake is in Gosalyn's room and is shocked.

"It's amazing! It's incredible!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn's room is totally spot less leaving him speech less.

"I don't believe it!"

"Tada!" Gosalyn presents with a big grin on her face.

"I can't believe it! You Gosalyn actually cleaned you're room."

"You said that if I cleaned my room. I could do what ever I want this weekend. Remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that you would actually do it. I'm very proud of you Gos."

He then paused and turned to her. "Alright, what do you want?"

Gosalyn gasped surprised. "What makes you think I want something?"

Drake raised an eye brow at her.

"Alright just sign this." Gosalyn said.

He looked at the papers and back at her.

"Sign what exactly?"

"Just saying that you approve my room. Normal paper work."

"Uh huh. But you know that I wouldn't sign anything till I read it. I'll just sit down and read it."

He goes to sit on the bed and her eyes widen and gasped.

"DAD! NO!"

He went to sit down, fell on his butt with a big old paint smear. He looked at it surprised and looked back at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn chuckled and went to take off running, he grabbed her by the shirt.

"So, you cleaned you're room huh?"

He put his hand down the scene with a huge paint on his hands. He flipped the scene to show a big messy room. His jaw dropped to the ground.

Gosalyn covered her eyes and grinned at her dad.

"I might have missed a few spots." She laughed.

He picked up the papers and looked at them.

"Let's see what you really wanted me to sign."

There was another page stuck on top of it.

"Hmm… what do we have here?"

He flipped it up and read it.

"I Drake Mallard give permission for my daughter to go to the mall with the Muddle foot." He read.

He ripped it and shook his head. "Nice try Gos. But the answer is still no. I don't want you to go there! I need you here not at the mall. So until this room is cleaned there will be nothing."

He walked out of the room and she sighed. "Well it was worth a try. Time for plan B."

Her walkee talkee started to go off, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Honk… No plan A backfired… Yep, plan B is a go. See you tomorrow."

She turned it off and smiled.

"I'm going to the mall. And nothing is going to stop me." She smiled.

Dinner time is now here.

And even though she's still planning to sneak out she's on her best behavior.

"Want some more peas pop?" She asked pleasantly.

"My answer is still no."

"No to what?" Morgana asked.

"She's still asking me if she can go to the mall tomorrow."

"Why don't you let her go? There's nothing really that she could do." Molocule said.

Gosalyn grinned and hugged her which really surprised her.

"Yeah dad listen to him. He knows what he's talking about."

"Sorry Gos. The answer is still no."

Gosalyn glared at him.

"FINE!' She exclaimed.

She stood up and stormed out of the dinning room.

Morgana sighed and looked at him.

"Dark, why don't you just let her go."

"Not you too Morg. I need the whole family here. What if you go into labor? I can't afford to have her doing who knows what. So she's staying here. Where I can keep an eye out on her."

Morgana sighed and stood up. "If you say so."

Later that night..

Darkwing and Launch Pad are at the mall looking around.

He just couldn't keep the thoughts out of his head about the mall.

They're in the garage of it looking around with flashlights.

"I just got to look this place over before I let Gosalyn come here."

"Still got the feeling about it?"

"Yeah, and it's worse then before."

They looked around and so far everything is good.

Launch Pad spotted a shadow on the wall that freaked him out.

"Ahh!"

Darkwing looked at him weird. "What?"

He looked up at the shadow and screamed also.

"Ahh!"

Molocule walked out of the darkness.

"You normal's are so jumpy."

Darkwing narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know what my –ahem- son in law does for a living. And it turns out you sneak into buildings in the middle of the night."

"Ha ha funny."

Launch Pad is looking at the wall and saw something.

"Hey DW check this out."

He and Molocule walked over to him and saw cracks on the wall.

"Wow, that's some crappy job." Darkwing said.

"And that's not all." Launch Pad said.

They followed him to another spot on a post.

Darkwing ran his hand down on it and a huge chunk fell into his hands.

His eyes widen at the sight.

"Now I'm no expert or anything. But is that supposed to happen?" Launch Pad asked.

"No, it's not. This place is a death trap." Darkwing replied.

"So you figured out my plan huh?" A voice said from the darkness.

The threesome looked over and saw NegaDuck walking in.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Darkwing glared at his arch enemy.

"NegaDuck! I should of known that you was behind this."

NegaDuck chuckled and walked closer to them.

"Love what I'm doing to this place? I just thought one day. What can I do to cause the most distraction and devastation to St. Canard. And I came up with this. Everybody in St. Canard will be here for the ground opening, and when they do this whole thing will go boom!" He laughed.

"Not if I can help! L.P. take Molocule out of here! I'll handle NegaDuck!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Molocule exclaimed.

Darkwing rolled his eyes at that.

"So are you going to fight me or not?" NegaDuck asked.

"Bring it on!"

They started fighting each other.

Back at the Mallard house..

Gosalyn kicks the blankets off of her, hops out of bed. Wearing her day clothes.

"Nothing is going to stop me from going to the mall." She said.

She walks to the door and opens it up, nobody was around.

"Coast is clear. Plan B is a go."

With a grin she closed the door and grabs sheets from her bed, tossed them out her window.

"This never gets old." She laughed.

She climbed out the window and didn't know that it wasn't long enough. She fell to the ground hitting her face.

"Ouch. You would think about how many times I sneaked out. That I would remember that."

She stood up and dusted herself off, walked into the bushes and pulled out her black and hot pink sleeping bag, walked over to The Muddlefoots house.

Binki answered the door shocked to see her.

"Gosalyn honey. What are you doing here?"

"Dad sent me to stay the night with you guys. He and Morgana couldn't take me to the grand opening tomorrow. So, he thought that maybe I could go with you guys."

"Of course come on in."

Gosalyn walks in, Binki walked in and closed the door behind her.

The next morning..

Gosalyn and the others are getting in the car to the mall.

"Are you sure that you're dad wants us take you Gosalyn?" Herb asked.

"Oh, yeah. He wants me to go. But with Morgana's condition she can't really go anywhere."

Herb shrugged it off and they headed into the car, drove off.

Darkwing is still fighting Negaduck.

"You're waiting you're time Darkwing! Cause in seconds all of St. Canard will be here." Nega Duck laughed.

"He's right D.W. There's no way you can fight with Negaduck and save everybody that's going to come." Launch Pad said.

"Never say never L.P." Darkwing said out of breath.

"So, this is what you do for a living?" Molocolo asked.

Darkwing ignored him. "I thought that I told you to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere in the daylight."

"Fine. Just stay out of my way!" Darkwing exclaimed.

He took off after Nega Duck.

Back at the Mallard home..

Morgana is starting to wake up. She yawned and stretched, rolled over and realized Drake wasn't there yet.

"Drake's not home yet?" She asked.

She shrugged it off and headed out of the room.

"Oh, how's my little football player doing?" She asked.

The baby kicked, she smiled. "Just a few more months."

She stopped by Gosalyn's room, was about to knock on it. But decided to change her mind.

"I'll let her sleep in. She really wanted to go to the mall today."

She walked down the steps.

The boys are still in the garage fighting Negaduck.

Launch Pad looked out and saw cars coming and gasped.

"D.W.!" He exclaimed.

"What is it Launch Pad?" Darkwing asked.

"Look!"

Darkwing's eyes widen as he saw the cars coming to the garage.

"No! They can't come! Not yet!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I wish I knew."

Herb pulls into the parking garage, Gosalyn's eyes lightened up when she saw the mall.

"Kean gear! This is the coolest thing ever!" She exclaimed.

All four got out of the car and just stood there looking at it.

"Whoa."

Herb put the keys in his pocket. "Alright kids, what do you want to do first?"

"Rollercoaster!"

"Bookstore!"

"The military store."

Herb scratched his head at that. "Hmm.. how about we all split up. And meet up back here in a few hours."

"Sounds good! Come on Honk!"

She grabbed Honkers hand and ran off.

Morgana is sitting at the table alone.

"This is very odd. Not even dad is here. And Gosalyn is still sleeping. She's usually up by now. I probably should check on her."

She got up from the table and headed back up.

"Gos, it's me Morgana. Can I come in?" She knocked.

Inside her room Gosalyn set up a tape to play when ever somebody knocks on the door.

"Go away!" Gosalyn said.

Morgans turned the knob and it was locked.

"Look, I know that you really wanted to go to the mall today. But I that we could talk."

"I said go away! I'm waiting for my bread and water!"

"Gos, please open the door."

"NO!"

Morgana sighed and shrugged. "Alright have it you're way."

Morgana walked away and headed back down.

Gosalyn and Honker are just getting off the rollercoaster.

She was excited, Honker has a green look on his face. Like he was getting sick.

"That was epic! Let's do it again!"

"Lets not and say we did. I need to get something for my mom. Since she didn't come with us. So lets go shopping for her." Honker said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and moaned. "Oh I don't want to go into those girly stores. I feel like Strawberry shortcake exploded in them."

"This is all I'm asking for Gos. I went on the rollercoaster's with you."

"Oh alright, I'm going but I wouldn't enjoy it."

They walked into one of the girly stores, Gosalyn couldn't believe this. This is like cruel and unusual punishment for her. If everybody saw her go into the store. It would be the end of her life for sure.

Back with Negaduck..

He pointed out three bombs on the poles and laughing.

"What's you're poison Darkwing? You have 10 minutes to decide." Negaduck laughed as he pulled out the switch.

"I could always blow them up." Molocolo said.

Negaduck laughed again. "You could? But if you do that all the rest of the bombs will go. I wanted to make sure that if the building didn't kill everybody. The bomb will." He laughed.

Darkwing and Launch Pad looked at each other confused.

"What do we do know?" Launch Pad asked.

Darkwing just stood there trying to think of a plan.

Back with Morgana she thought about something and walked back to Gosalyn's room.

"Gos, I'm going out for awhile. Want to come?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?"

"I said leave me alone!"

"All right, I'll be back later."

Morgana walked back down and grabbed the keys by the door and headed out.

Binki was outside when she saw Morgana by the car.

"Hi Morgana." Binki said cheerfully.

Morgana turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Binki."

Binki walked over to her and smiled at the upcoming mom.

"How's the little one doing?'

"Oh Bubba's keeping me up at night."

Binki gave her a confused look at that name.

"Bubba?"

Morgana laughed. "Don't worry it's just a nick name until we come up with a name."

"I bet you're counting down the days."

"Oh yeah."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought about going to the new mall. To buy Gosalyn little something. She's been feeling left out due to the baby."

"Oh goody! A shopping spree! Let me get my purse!"

"Binki! No! I mean… uh.. that's alright. I think I can handle it myself."

"Don't be silly Morgana.. What are neighbors for? I'll just get my purse and we'll be on our way."

Binki walked back inside and Morgana leaned against the car and sighed.

"Oh, Bubba. So much for a short trip."

Binki walked back out with her purse. "I'm ready."

Morgana rolled her eyes and they got in the car, drove off.

Gosalyn and Honker came out of the girly store. Honker actually bought something there. She's relieved that she's not in that store anymore.

"Now let's go to the sports store."

"I wouldn't mind going to the bookstore."

"First sports then books okay."

"Okay, are you sure that you wouldn't get in trouble for coming here?"

"Honk, I know I am going to be. But he's the one that promised me that we can go. And he broke the promise! So it's his fault that I sneaked out of the house."

"Wow, you're jealous of the new baby."

"Jealous? Me? Please, I'm not the jealous type. What's there to be jealous about? Do you know what babies do? They poop and cry. And they cry because they poop. Yeah that's really something to be jealous about. Just because dad and Morgana are spending all their time talking about the little intruder. Instead of me. Doesn't make me jealous."

"Actually yeah it does little."

Gosalyn looked back at him. "Who asked you? Sometimes I wish that thing wore different."

"Different huh?"

"I don't know. Just drop it okay."

They walked into the sporting store.

Morgana and Binki arrived at the mall, Morgana got out of the car and looked at the mall.

"Wow, I can see why Gosalyn was so excited about coming here."

"Come on, I know just the perfect store to go for Gosalyn."

Binki grabbed Morgana's hand and they took off.

"Whoa, Binki remember pregnant lady here." Morgana said.

They arrived in front of the princess store, Morgana laughed.

"Yeah, I really don't think Gosalyn is into the whole princess thing."

Binki just ignored her and shook her head. "Oh don't be silly. All little girls are into princess. It's what makes girls girls."

"Then you don't know Gosalyn or me." Morgana said.

She looked back and Binki was already inside the store.

"Oh! Morgana, I found the perfect thing for Gosalyn."

Morgana rolled her eyes and walked inside the store.

Gosalyn and Honker are in the food court eating.

"I mean that's all I hear all the time. The baby this and the baby that. Baby baby baby. If I hear the word baby one more time I'm going to explode!"

"Well Gos, this is their kid together. You can't blame them for being a little excited over it."

"What about me? I'm not exactly chopped liver here. If it wasn't for me dad would have never met Morgana."

Honker paused and looked at her. "What?"

"Before dad met me. He had no life, I gave him a life worth living. He told me that! So I should at least get something out of this."

"You did. You got a family out this. And a baby brother."

"I'll take something more useful. Like I said all they do is poop and cry. I'm really in paradise now." She said as she ate a chili dog in her mouth.

Honker laughed and looked at the clock on the wall.

"We better meet back with my dad at the parking garage."

Gosalyn sighed. "All ready? There goes my fun for the day. Now it's back to baby world. And being grounded for life."

They walked away.

Darkwing is still trying to think of something to do about the bomb.

"What are we going to do?" Launch Pad asked.

"I'm still thinking. We can't blow up the bombs or this whole thing will go."

"But if we don't. A million people will get hurt."

"People will get nobody what happens."

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing." Molocolo said.

"I know that's why I'm thinking about it. Zombie!"

Launch Pad saw Negaduck standing by the ledge.

"Ah D.W."

"Yeah LP?"

Launch Pad pointed to him and Negaduck had another bomb in his hands.

"So long Darkwing." Negaduck laughed as he tossed the bomb out, jumped out.

His jet flew up and he waved and laughed as he took off.

Darkwing jumped up and catches the bomb causing him to hit the pole and the bombs started to go.

Launch Pad helped Darkwing up and they saw the poles started to crumble.

"We gotta get out of here!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

They took off as the building was falling apart.

In the floor below Gosalyn and Honker are looking for Herbs car when the floor started to go.

"The floor is crumbling!" Honker exclaimed.

"Come on! We have to get to a high spot!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They also took off running.

Outside there's a lot of people watching in horror as the garage is going down.

"This is like a nightmare!"

"It can't be happening!"

Inside the garage the car horns are going off, lights are flicking, and it's just a big disaster that nobody could expect.

A close up of Darkwings face cuts on his face and is just laying there with no movement. His eyes opened and gasped.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The scene is at a news station, the anchor was reporting about the building.

"We interrupt our regular programming with this breaking news bulletin. There are unconfirmed reports of a potential disaster at the new mall in St. Canard. An underground parking lot and the mall it self have apparently collapsed . We have no word yet on the cause or the extent damage or injuries ad there is no suggestion of an act of terrisom. Stay tuned to channel six news for up to the minute news." The reporter said.

Back with Drake he gasped and pushed the concrete off of his body and coughed.

"Ow! Hello? Can anybody here? Hello?" He coughed.

Somebody else coughed.

"DW?" Launch Pad called out.

"Launch Pad?" Darkwing asked.

Drake crawled over to him and Launch Pad has a brick over his leg.

"Hi." Darkwing said.

"Can you move this thing?" Launch Pad asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on."

Darkwing helped him pushed the brick off his leg and Launch Pad moaned.

"Oh."

"You okay buddy anything broken?" Darkwing asked.

"I don't think so. Are you?"

"Yeah. Where's Molocolo?" Darkwing asked.

"I.. I don't know. He was right behind me." Launch Pad said looking behind.

"Molocolo!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"I don't see him. Do you?"

"No, I just remember Negaduck throwing the bomb and.." Darkwing said.

Darkwing helped Launch Pad and looked around for the missing one.

"Molocolo?"

"Hello?" A voice called from under some concrete.

"Molocolo?"

He moaned again.

"Molocolo?" Launch Pad asked.

Darkwing paused to listen for a noise. "Wait, wait, quite."

"Here! Here!" Molocolo said.

Darkwing and Launch Pad ran to him and pulled Molocolo out of the concrete.

"Okay, here we're going to get you out their quickly okay?"

"Ready? We're going to help you up on three. One.. Two.. Three!"

They helped him up and a sharp pain came from Molocolos leg.

"Ow! OW! My leg it's killing me!"

Darkwing looked at him confused.

"How can it be killing you? You're already dead!"

"It still hurts duck!"

Launch Pad looked over his leg. "Do you think it's broken?"

"Launch Pad?! How can it be broken?! He's a zombie?!"

Launch Pad felt his leg and then got to a certain spot and Molocolo's eyes widen with pain.

"OW!"

"Can you wiggle you're toes?" Launch Pad asked.

"Yeah I think so."

Molocolo wiggled his toes and Launch Pad nodded his head.

"Okay, good news is that it's not broken. The bad news is that I don't think he can walk out of here."

"Let me try it one more time." Molocolo said.

Darkwing and Launch Pad helped him up on both sides.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Go easy."

"One..two..three."

"All right, okay, okay."

"Ow! Ow!" Molocolo exclaimed.

Darkwing then thought about something. "I got an idea. I got an idea."

He started to look for something on the ground. "Launch Pad give me you're shirt!"

Launch Pad quickly took off his shirt and handed it to Darkwing.

"What for DW?"

"Thanks. I'm going to try to lift you're leg."

He gently lifted it up and Molocolo cried.

"OW!"

"I know! I know! I'm going to try to immobilize you're leg now, okay?"

"DUCK!"

Darkwing grabbed two pieces of broken wood put them on both sides of Molocolo's leg along with Launch Pad's shirt.

"Be careful, careful!" Launch Pad said.

"I know. I know. I know." Darkwing said.

Darkwing placed his leg back down.

"There we go. How's that feel?"

"Like I have two boards tied to my leg."

Launch Pad started to bang on the pipes with a piece of wood.

"Hey!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

Darkwing looked at him strange.

"Launch Pad?"

Launch Pad turned around and placed the wood down dusting his hands off.

"Yeah, I was just trying to make some noise so they could find us."

"We can't wait for them to find us." Darkwing said.

Molocolo tried to get up again. "OW!"

"DW I don't think we can drag him out of here."

Darkwing sighed and looked around.

"Well we gotta get out of here. There are methane deposits down here."

"Methane?" Launch Pad asked.

"Yeah, with all this damage it could be seeping in right now. If it fills the space, we are as good as dead. It wouldn't hurt him since he's already dead."

Launch Pad and Darkwing helped Molocolo helped up again.

"Okay, take it easy." Launch Pad said.

"OW!" Molocolo exclaimed.

"We gotta go." Launch Pad said.

They all walked out of that spot.

Back in the newsroom…

"A multi story underground parking structure and its mall are completely destroyed. We still have no report of injuries, but rescue teams are preparing to search for victims trapped inside. Police are limiting access to the area. But our news chopper will be in poison to bring you live coverage."

-Back in the ground-

The three of them are taking a break from walking. "It would be so much better if we had a cell phone or something?" Drake asked.

"You didn't bring on with you?" Molocolo asked.

"I did, but I don't know where it is. I left it somewhere."

"Oh great!"

"Oh like I was supposed to know that I was going to be in a disaster today?

"Well it seems like you would know by right now. That's all that happens with you."

Launch Pad rolled his eyes. "Hey guys knock it off will ya!"

Darkwing turned to his attention. "Launch Pad do you have you're communicator with you?"

"I think I had it. But I don't know where."

Molocolo looked around and spotted something in the ground.

"Is this is it?" He asked.

Launch Pad looked down and picked it up and it was in pieces.

"Yeah, that was it."

They all sighed of disappointment.

"Did you guys find anything we can use?" Molocolo asked.

"I found some aspirin and a couple bandages here." Launch Pad said.

"I found a flash light over in that car."

Darkwing got up and looked for another exit.

"Okay, listen. I think we gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go." Launch Pad said.

They helped Molocolo back up and continued on their way.

"We're gonna go in this direction." Darkwing said.

"No, this is the way to the exit."

"There's an exit on every floor. This is the quicker way."

"I just said NO!"

"No, Molocolo, No! We are going to this way. We're going right now. Let's go."

They were about to go that way in the ceiling fell down.

Drake chuckled nervously. "All right, all right. Okay, like Molocolo just said let's go this way. Watch you're head."

They walked to the left and Launch Pad shook his head at the two bicker twosome.

'This is going to be a long night.' He thought to himself.

After about 15 minutes they took another break.

"I'm going to go up there and check things out. I'll be right back." Launch Pad said.

Launch Pad crawled up the way, while Darkwing sat down next to Molocolo.

"How much further do you think it is?" Molocolo asked.

"Uh, that's hard to say."

Molocolo rolled his eyes at that. "That's just great."

"You think this is a picnic for me? This structure is really unstable. I really wish that for once Gosalyn had listen to me and stayed away."

"Morgana too" Molocolo said.

"Tell me about it. I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to her or the baby."

Molocolo looked at him surprised.

Launch Pad came crawling back.

"I think I find a way out." He said.

Darkwing smiled. "Great!"

"I think I felt a breeze on my face. DW why don't you take a look at it first."

"I trust you LP."

"No, go look."

Darkwing looked at him and shrugged. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Darkwing started to crawl his way out, Launch Pad coughed and sat next to Molocolo.

"How's the leg?"

"How do you think? It's hurting."

Darkwing comes back.

"Hey so what do you think?" Launch Pad asked.

"Well I defiantly felt a breeze. But I'm not sure where it's coming from."

"Let's go." Launch Pad said.

They helped Molocolo back up again and started up that way.

"OW!"

"Easy, I got you."

They arrived at a small opening being held by a pipe. There was no way all three of them could fit into that small opening. Plus somebody has to hold the pipe back. So this wasn't any good.

"DW there's no way the three of us are going to through that passage way."

Darkwing sighed. "I know. So you take Molocolo and I'll stay behind. Tell the police where I'm at. Somebody has to stay and hold the pipe. I'll be fine. I've handled worse situations."

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU D.W.!"

"Yeah and leave Morgana to be mad at me forever? Forget it! I'm staying!" Molocolo said.

"Forget it Zombie. I'm the hero here. So I'm staying!"

The two of them started fighting and Launch Pad had enough.

"I'm staying." He said.

Darkwing and Molocolo looked at him shocked.

"NO! NO! There's no way I'm leaving you here!"

"DW somebody has to stay here to hold the pipe back. And you only have 5 minutes to get out of here. The decision is made. He's hurt, you have a family to go to. So I'm staying."

"This is insane LP!"

"No it's not DW. It's called being a hero. I've sit back and watched you being a hero all the time. Now it's my turn to be a hero. If anything happens to me. Remember this I loved every part of being you're sidekick. And if it's too dangerous don't come back for me."

Darkwing just stood there dumbfounded while Molocolo was about to crawl through.

"Come on, let's go."

Darkwing nodded his head and turned to Launch Pad. "Okay, LP you're not a sidekick anymore. You are a true blue hero. And I'll make sure to tell them where you are. I'm going to come back for you. So you wouldn't hug all the glory." He joked.

Launch Pad crawled over to the opening and held the pipe back.

"GO!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

Darkwing hugged him and then crawled out of the opening. Launch Pad coughed and held on it as tight and long as he could.

Back in the news room..

"The cause of the structure collapse is not known and investigators have been so far been unable to determine the number of victims inside. There are reports that some victims to manage a phone call to 911 or to family and friends. State authorities ask anyone who has heard from a victim to call them immediately."

Launch Pad is sitting down coughing.

"Wow, he sure is brave." Molocolo admitted.

Darkwing sighed. "He's the bravest person I know. He's not just my side kick but also my best friend. I will come back for him. No matter what it takes."

They managed to crawl through the opening.

Darkwing felt a breeze on his face and smiled. "I think I found a way out." Darkwing said.

"Finally!" Molocolo exclaimed.

As they climbed through a light shinned through.

"Ahh! Light!" Molocolo exclaimed.

Outside waitin was about 10 fireworkers standing there.

"Sir, the EMTS are standing by. This will only take a few minutes." The rescue person said.

"Alright, just get that darn light out of my face!" Molocolo exclaimed.

They helped the twosome out of the rubble. People clapped for them and they walked down.

"How many are with you?"

"Just the two of us. But Launch Pad McQuack is still down there! You gotta get him!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"You just left him in there?" The person asked.

"We had no choice! He stayed behind so we could get out. You gotta get him!"

"We will just as soon as we check you out."

They walked over to the EMTS and sat down to get looked over.

"What floor were you on?"

"I don't know. But did you hear me? Launch Pad McQuack is still down there!"

"He's alone?"

"YES!"

"Did you see anybody else down there?"

"No! It was just us!"

"So you didn't see the three kids or anybody else?"

Darkwing guy feeling just kicked in and he turned around to the lady.

"Wait… what three kids?"

"There was a 9-1-1 call from made by a man called Herb Muddlefoot."

Drake shook his head at that. "NO! it can't be!"

"Two boys and a ten year old girl. The girl has a serious condition."

"WHAT'S THE GIRLS NAME?!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Gosalyn, Gosalyn Mallard."

Drakes face turned white as a ghost. "NO! OH MY GOD!"

He took off running back towards the building when 5 or 6 fireworkers grabbed holding him back.

Darkwing tried to fight them off but they held onto him tight.

"I NEED TO GET IN THERE! GET OFF OF ME!" Drake exclaimed.

"Sir, you need to get back!" The one EMT exclaimed.

"NO! MY daughter is in there! GOSALYN!" He cried.

A close up of Gosalyn she's laying down with a bunch of concrete on her body, blood dripping down her face.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drake is back in his normal clothes walking around in circles of worry about his daughter still in the building.

"This just can't be happening. IT CAN'T!" He exclaimed.

"Drake!" A Voice called from behind.

Drake paused and looked behind and saw his parents running to him.

"Mom? Dad? What a re you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"We came as soon as we heard."

"Thank god. You're okay." Mom said.

Drake shook his head and cried. "No, I'm not. Gosalyn is still in there."

They gasped. "What?! Is she alone?" Mom asked.

"No, she's with the neighbors. But I ccan't just stand here and do nothing. I'm going back in."

His dad stepped infront of him and put his hands on his shoulder.

"No, son listen these people know what they're doing. You would only jeapidize them."

"I DON'T CARE! I want my daughter!"

"I know. They will find her."

Drake pushed him off and walked away. His parents looked at him confused.

In the garage..

Herb sits up and looks around.

"Is everybody okay?" He asked.

Honker is next to Gosalyn trying to get all the stuff off of her.

"Dad! Can you help me here?" Honker asked.

"Right, come on Tank."

"I'm not helping." Tank said from a corner.

Herb ignored Tank and walked over to Gosalyn, pushed that stuff of her.

Gosalyn coughed alittle.

"Oh thank god. You're alive!" Honker exclaimed.

"You okay Gos?" Herb asked.

"It hurts when I breath." She said.

Herb sat down next to her and checked her out.

"Okay, okay. I know. I think you cracked a couple of ribs sport. Take some short shallow breaths okay? Don't huff and puff."

Gosalyn nodded her head and did so. Herb stood up and looked around.

"Alright, just sit right there. I'm going to look around for help."

He walked away and Honker sat next to her.

"Never a dull moment huh Gos?" He joked.

Gosalyn coughed again and shrugged.

"I guess so." She said confused.

Honker paused at that, he could tell something was wrong with her.

Seconds later Herb comes walking back and sat down with Gosalyn.

"Allright, I think I found a way out. Can you move?"

Gosalyn tried to get up and cried from pain. "OW!" She cried.

He helped her back down. "Okay, is that better? Don't move." Herb said.

Back with Drake and his parents.

Drake is still a nervus wreck just looking at the building.

"Drake, why don't you get something to eat?"

"NO! I'm not going anywhere until I know my daughter and Launch Pad are safe."

"Launch Pad is in there too?!" They asked.

"Yeah, he risked his life to save mine. I just can't stand here and do nothing." He cried.

Launch Pad is still sitting in the same spot, he coughs and looks around.

"I have to get out of here." He said.

He began to move out of the spot.

Back with Gosalyn and the others..

Gosalyn is going in and out of it, Honker placed his hand over her head.

"She's got a fever!"

Herb looked around and found a water bottle on the ground.

"AH HA!" He said.

He walked over to it and grabbed it, walked back to her. He rips his shirt and pours the water on it.

"Here put this on her head. It should help the fever. I'm going to look around some more."

Herb walked away, Tank walked over to the twosome and sat down next to Gosalyn.

A loud noise came from a distance which startled Tank.

"Ah! Did you here that noise?"

Honker paused. "You know, I haven't been listening hard. But I think if we do hear something. It'd be good. That means that people are coming for us."

"I sure hope so. This place is giving me the creeps." Tank said.

Honker laughed at that. "Wow, something gives Tank Muddle foot creeps? Thought I'd never see the day. Right, Gos?"

Gosalyn just gave him a blank look.

Back with Drake and his parents at a nearby reastuant.

Drake is trying to keep it together but not doing a good job.

"Drake?"

"I am so mad right now! I forbided her to go to the mall today! I didn't think that it was safe enough. And yet she sneaked out of the house and went with the neigherbors. Now she's trapped in there. I can't do anything about it."

"Drake you have to believe that everything will work out." His mom said.

"Yeah, she's a tough kid. And remember she's not alone. She's with the neighbors. Who will take good care of here until they find her."

"The Mudlefoots?! Ha! They wouldn't know what to do. Plus, Launch Pad is still down there."

"They'll find him too."

"Yeah they found you two. So I'm sure that they'll find him."

"NO! The opening collapsed right after Molocolo and I got out, cutting all ties with him. Plus the poision is too strong. So it's just a matter of time.:

"You can't think like that Drake. She needs you're strength more then anything right now. So you have to be strong."

Launch Pad is moving to a different spot.

"Okay Launch Pad this isn't so bad. I've been through worse. Just got to keep moving before the gas gets in."

He coughed, crawled away.

Herb comes walking back to the kids.

"Alright, I think I know a way."

He kneed down and looked at Gosalyn.

"Okay Gos. I'm going to try and do this without hurting you . So you tell me uh, if anything hurts as I move you okay?"

Gosalyn nodded her head and Herb gently picked her up. She cried alittle.

"Sorry."

He held her in hands. "Okay, come on guys, this way." He said.

The three some contuined to walk around, Gosalyn looked down and gasped as she saw a couple of dummies on the ground.

"Oh, there's a body!" She cried.

"WHAT?! There's a body!" Tank exclaimed.

Herb laughed. "No, it's a couple of dummies from the mall."

"I wasn't scared." Tank said.

Honker rolled his eyes at that, Herb grabbed one of the hands to show Gosalyn.

"See it's just a dummie."

"Okay, ow!" She cried.

"Sorry." Herb said.

They contuined to walk around.

Drake and his parents are looking on the computer for updates.

"They say that they found somebody." His dad said.

"Yeah, a truck driver named Joe. Not Gosalyn or Launch Pad."

His mom sighed and looked at him. "You know Drake I was thinking that after all of this is over with. How about if we take Gosalyn to that amusement park that she likes."

Drake chuckled at that and shook his head in disgust. "Amusemnt parks. That's rich. That was the thing that she was so excited about the whole thing. That's all she talked about since she heard about it."

"Drake, you couldn't stop her from coming. You know that when she sets her mind on something. Nothing stops her."

"Some how that's not much comfort."

"I'm serius Drake. I think it might do her some good to get awat for awhile."

"I'll think about it."

Drake paued and looked out the window.

'Please help her.' He thought to himself.

Launch Pad sat down for a second.

"I need to take a rest."

He coughed, spotted a pen and a flier from the mall, He reached over and grabs it, with a pen.

"Dear Drake, I just wanted you to know, That I don't regret anything. Being youre sidekick was the best thing that I have ever done. Being in you and Gos's life means the world to me. I've never taken that for granted. And that I pray for everything to work out in the end. You're trusted sidekick Launch Pad." He wrote down.

He folded it up and put it in his pocket, coughed.

Gosalyn and the boys are sitting down while Herb went looking some more.

Tank is really jumpy. "Uh.. maybe we should move Gosalyn near the car.. Incase something falls on us."

"Nothings going to fall on us Tank." Honker said.

"But just to be careful you know."

Honker sighed. "Allright, we're going to move Gos. Can you move?"

"I'll try." She said.

Tank and Herb helped her up.

"OW!" She cried.

"Okay, this wouldn't take too long."

They quickly moved over to the neaby car, wall fall down right after.

"Good call Tank." Honker said.

Tank looked around for Herb. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"He said that he was going to look for food or something."

"Food?" Tank asked.

"Looking for anything really." Honker said.

Drake had enough of not being at the crime scene.

"That's it! I'm going back!"

"Drake! Theres nothing you can do!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! They might be safe and looking for me."

"They would call you if that's true."

"NO! I have to go back there. I can't just sit there and do nothing. You two can either come with me or stay here. But I'm leaving in two seconds!"

They all got up and headed out of the restaunt/

Launch Pad is still sitting down almost passed out.

"Whoa, I can't fall asleep. If I do I'll be a goner for sure."

He coughed and looked around. "Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!" He cried out.

He coughed some more, closed his eyes and thought of some good times with Darking and Gosalyn.

"The good all days." He said.

Herb comes walking back to the kids.

"I found a juice box and a sandwhich."

Gosalyn coughed.

"Give it to her." Honker said.

Tanks eyes widen when Honker said that. "WHAT? I'm thirsty!"

"Tank she needs it more then us."

Tank rolled his eyes at that. "Fine. Let her have it."

Herb sat down next to her and put the stray in it.

"Here drink."

He helped her drink, she coughed.

"Take it easy. Don't drink it to fast. Drink it slow. This needs to last for awhile."

Gosalyn drank it slower and Herb smiled.

"Good girl."

He stood up and looked around. Tank looked over at Honker.

"How come you're not freaking out?"

"Oh, well if you knew what I've been through in the last year. This is like a walk in the park for me."

Tank just looked at him confused.

Drake arrived back at the crime scene ran to the nearest police officer.

"Any news yet?"

"Sorry Mr. Mallard. Theres no word yet,"

"Can you tell me anything?"

"We'll let you know if we found anything."

"But my daughter is in there!"

"I understand that. But at this time we can NOT tell you anything. I'll let you know when we find something exuse me."

He walked away and Drake just stood there helpless.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing he's told me nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"He doesn't know anything. There hasn't been any news."

"Well they say no news is good news."

"Right now. I want to hear they say they got her." He cried.

His mom sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Everything is going to be okay."

The kids are still sitting next to the car Gosalyn is coughing more.

"The ceiling is going to fall!" Tank exclaimed.

"What?! The building is going to fall again?" Gosalyn asked.

"No Gos. The building is going to be fine right now."

She coughed again and her eyes started to close.

Herb walks back to them. " How you doing Gos?" He asked.

"Can you get me a pizza and a soda?" She asked.

Herb laughed. "You bet. It's good that you have a sence of humor. Uh…Honker, can I see you for a minute?"

"Uh.. sure. Tank I'm leaving you in charave of Gosalyn."

"WHAT?" Tank asked.

"All you have to do is keep this over her head. You can do it."

Tank grabbed the cloth and held it on her head.

Honker got up and walked over to Herb.

"Yeah, dad?" He asked.

"I think I found a way out."

"Really? That's great!"

Gosalyn glanced over to Tank.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

"Me scared? I don't get scared."

"Hmm… if you are. You can hold my hand if you want."

Tank paused and looked at her strange. She has never been this nice to him. And he doesn't know how to react to that.

Launch Pad is now passed out from the gas and laying on the ground.

Drake is just standing there looking at the building.

"I can't do this! I have to go in there."

"Drake! No, we can not having you risk you're life again. You're staying put."

Drake stormed off and sat down in some other spot.

With the kids..

"So where's the way out?" Honker asked.

"It's a small opening over there. So do you think you can crawl through it and get help? Cause we can't drag her anymore."

Tank over heard that and stood up. "I'll go."

"Tank are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good luck son."

Tank got on his knees and crawled through the opening.

"I don't feel good."

"I know I'm doing the best that I can. I know this is going to be hard on you for a bit. But we're going to get out of it soon."

"When?" Gosalyn asked.

"As soon as we can."

Honker walked over to Gosalyn and sat down next to her.

"Gos, you have to stay with us okay?"

"I'll try." She coughed.

He grabbed her hand and felt her pulse. His eyes widen and put her hand back down and headed back to his dad.

"How's she doing?" Herb asked.

"Her pulse is dropping."

"That's not good."

"Is there anything that we can do?"

Herb sighed and shook his head. "What she needs is medical help. And we don't have any."

"So what can we do?"

"We just have to wait for Tank to get help. And hope she makes it."

They glanced back at Gosalyn who was walf out of it.

Drake is just standing at the building and shaking his head.

"Gos, you sure know how to get into trouble. You are so grounded when I see you." He said.

His parents looked at him and laughed.

"She's grounded again huh?"

"Oh yeah for atleast the number of years she is. Which means ten years. So I can keep an eye out on her."

"She's just going to love being grounded." His dad laughed.

"Hey, if she didn't want to get in trouble.

Tank is crawling out of the mess and coughing.

"I have to get out of here."

"Hello? Can anybody here me?" A voice called out.

A resure person came jumping down and saw Tank.

"Is anybody else with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad, brother and neighbor are five minutes that way! I'll show you!" He exclaimed.

Tank and the rescure person ran to that direction.

Gosalyn's coughing got worse and couldn't keep her eyes open.

Just then a huge light shinned down on them.

"OVER HERE!" Herb exclaimed.

"We're saved!" Honker exclaimed as he hugged Gosalyn.

The rescure people jumped down with a stretcher.

"We're fine! But Gosalyn over there is in seriuse help!" Herb exclaimed.

They ran to Gosalyn and kneed down to her. "Gosalyn can you hear me, honey?"

She nodded her head faintly.

"Okay, sweetheart we're going to get you out."

They lifted her up and placed her on the stretcher. "Ow." She cried.

"I know sweety. Just stay calm."

They put a rope through the stretcher and pulled her up, the boys soon followerd.

Drake is standing by the building when he saw Herb, and the boys being pulled up.

His eyes widen and they pulled Gosalyn up, he gasped with tears in his eyes and took off running to her.

"Thank God!" He exclaimed.

The rescure people laid her down on the ground for a minute.

Drake and his parents ran to her, they smiled and hugged her tight. She smiled faintly.

"Oh Gos, Thank god you're alive. You're so grounded!" Drake said.

Gosalyn coughed and looked around. "Gos?" Drake asked.

She didn't respond, the rescure people walked up to her.

"We're going to take her to the hospital sir."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He saw Herb talking near by, walked over to him.

"Hey Drakester."

"Hi.. un there's something I wanted to say."

"Yeah?" Herb asked.

Drake took a deep breath and hugged him. "Thank you."

This took Herb by surpise. "For what?"

"For taking care of Gosalyn."

"No problem Drakester. I love her like she was my own daughter. I know that you would do the same thing."

"You have no idea. If there's anything I can do for you. Just name it."

Herb looked around and back at him. "Um.. have you seen Binki? I can't seem to get a hold of her."

"I'm sure that's she's just out."

"I sure hope so."

Molocolo ran up to Drake in a hurry.

"I can't get a hold of Morgana. She's not back at home."

Drake just paused at that and looked back at the building, got a bad feeling about it.

To Be Contuined..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drake shook the thoughts out of his head and turned to Herb and Molocolo.

"Alright, don't anybody panic. I'm sure that Binki and Morgana are out and safe. But why don't you guys go around and check around. I'm going to call around."

Herb and Molocolo ran away and Drake picked up his cell phone and started dialing numbers.

With Morgana she kicks the cement off of her, moans. "Whoa that's a feeling that I never want to feel again."

Just then the baby kicked and she smiled. "OH! Oh, was that a protest? Or are you just letting me know you're still in there? It's going to be okay baby. I'm going to get us out of here."

She sat up and looked around. "Looks like Chicken Little was right. The sky fell." She laughed.

She heard a noise coming from a distance. "What was that?" She asked.

She got up and looked around and saw Binki in the corner breathing hard.

"OH MY GOSH! Binki!" She exclaimed.

She walked over to her.

"Let me help you up. Thank god you're all right."

Morgana helped her up and Binki looked at her. "Are you and the baby okay?"

"Yes, oh come on. Thank god."

"What do you think happened?" Binki asked.

"Well it looks like the ceiling pulled a Chicken Little stunt on us. And the sky fall on us."

Binki looked around and started to breath hard again. "What now? What if nobody finds us?!" She exclaimed.

"They're going to find us Binki. They can and they will. They know we're down here." Morgana said.

Binki nodded her head and looked at her. "How's the baby?"

"He's kicking a lot."

"That's good. Do you have a phone?"

"A phone?"

"Yeah. I need to call my husband. To make sure that he's okay."

Morgana took her cell phone out and handed it to her.

"Thank god. I just need to hear his voice."

Binki dialed the number but only got the answering machine.

"I just got the answering machine. I need to hear his voice. " She cried.

"Binki it's going to be okay. They probably got out before this happened."

"I hope you're right. Drake is probably kicking him self by now."

"What for?"

"He asked us to take Gosalyn when my husband and kids went."

"Gosalyn is here?!"

"Yeah."

Morgana took a deep breath and looked around also. "Come on,, let's look for an opening."

Binki looked at her shocked. "Are you sure that it's safe?"

Morgana shrugged. "Well I'm not sure of anything right now. But I think it's better we try to get out of here."

"Yeah."

They both walked away.

Back with Drake he's talking on the phone when Herb and Molocolo walked back up to him.

"All right, let me know if you hear anything."

He hung up the phone and looked at them. "No ones seen Morganas car."

"And Tank and I checked back at home and are running out of places to look at." Honker said.

Herb is going crazy right now.

"Herb don't worry. We will find her."

"How can you tell me not to worry? If you knew the first thing about Binki. You would know better. She's claustrophobic and has panic attacks. She's freaking out right now."

Drake stood there confused he never knew that side of her before. Just then a worker came up to him.

"Mr. Muddlefoot? We found some personal belongings in the rubble."

"Can I see them?" Herb asked.

The man handed him a purse and Herb's eyes widen and started to cry. "It's her purse! Binki's purse! She's in there!"

Drake looked back at the building and shook his head. "I can't stand this anymore. I'm going in there."

He was about to run in when Molocolo ran to him. "Whoa, Drake. Don't you go anywhere. This isn't the time to play hero. If you go in there you'll endanger my daughters life. These people know what they're doing."

Drake stormed off again.

Morgana and Binki are still walking around when Binki stopped and looked at Morgana.

"Hey Morgana? If something happens to me. I just want you to know…"

Morgana stopped and looked back at her. "NO! I don't want to hear that kind of talk okay? I don't.. I just don't want to hear that."

"I want you to know that I really—I really admire you."

Morgana stopped in her tracks shocked and smiled back at her.

"Okay, that kind of talk I can handle."

Binki laughed and sat down.

"Binki?"

"Yeah?"

'How you doing?"

A loud noise came from a distance.

Binki screamed and looked around. "It's caving in again!"

Morgana walked over to her and sat down next to her. "No, you're fine. You're all right. Come on."

Morgana stood up, reached her hand out to Binki she grabbed it and they begun walking around again.

With the others..

Drake is talking to Herb.

"Listen Herb. Remember she's not alone. Morgana is down there with her, She knows how to handle panic attacks. She's in good hands."

Herb nodded his head. "Thanks. Um.. how's Gosalyn doing?"

"I just got off the phone with my parents. The doctors are with her right now. They're going to call me back with an update. I can never thank you enough."

"It was really touch and go back there. You have a strong little girl."

Drake chuckled at that. "I know. Believe me I know. Herb, I was so wrong about you. You are a hero."

He hugged Herb again which really took him by surprise. "Thanks Drakester. But it was nothing. I just did what I had to do."

"No, it was something. You have no idea how thankful I am."

Morgana and Binki found themselves at a dead end!

"Great. It's a dead end!" Morgana said.

Binki was starting to freak out again. "No! It can't be! We have to get out of here! What do you think about our air supply?"

Morgana stopped and looked around. "Oh we should be fine for awhile."

Binki started to hyper venting again.

Morgana walked over and sat down and looked at her. "Hey, come on. No. Breath normal. Come. We're going to get out of here. I'm with you okay." Morgana said rubbing her back.

Binki started to cry little. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not you're fault."

"But I am truly sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For bringing you here."

"Oh, it's not you're fault. It really isn't. You believe me right?"

Binki sniffed and shook her head. "Sorry."

"Well you better believe me."

"Oh?"

"And if you don't. You can always buy me a new car."

"You want a new car?!" Binki exclaimed.

"Well yeah, my car got kind of smashed when the sky fell in. And it's the at least you can do. Since it is you're fault that it happened." She joked.

Binki started to cry.

"I was kidding Binki. I don't hate you at all. This isn't you're fault. It's going to be okay. Come on."

She stood up and the twosome was walking the other direction.

"Stay with me."

"All right."

"Just breathe normally and we're going to be fine."

At the hospital..

The doctors are talking to her grandparents.

"She has a few cracked ribs a high fever, stitches. We're going to keep her in here for over night."

'Oh thank god!"

"Can we see her?"

"She's sleeping from the pain killers. But sure."

They walked over to her room and saw a sleeping Gosalyn in bed.

They smiled and had tears coming down their face.

"She looks like a sleeping angel." Grandma said.

"Yeah she does."

They both held each other and looked over at her.

Back with Morgana.

"Come on Binki you can do this."

"I can do this."

"You can do it!"

A loud bang from the pipes scared Binki again.

"Did that scare you?"

Morgana sighed and sat down next to her. "Tell you what lets take a breather. Close you're eyes and think happy thoughts."

"Really?"

"Come on."

"Okay."

Binki closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you see?"

"Um.. I see my boys and my husband."

"There you go."

"They're smiling and laughing."

"What else?"

Binki paused and started to breath heavy again. "I'm trapped in here and I can't get out! It's not working!"

"No, it's working. Come on you can do it!"

"It's not. I'm so sorry."

"Be strong. You can do it. Come on."

Binki started to breath normally and Morgana smiled. "That's good."

Binki looked up and grinned at Morgana. "Um.. I'm glad as heck you're here."

"Happy to oblige." Morgana replied.

Morgana stood up and held her hand out to Binki. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Binki nodded her head and they soon begun looking again.

Drake is still talking to the officers.

"Please, you have to let me go in there! I know where Launch Pad is. Let me get him! I've had training!"

"No Mr. Mallard. We can't risk it. I'm sorry."

He walked away and Drake shook his head in anger.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" He exclaimed.

He looked around and saw all the police around the building.

"I have to think of a way in there. With out letting them know."

Morgana and Binki are talking as they're walking around.

"You know even if we can't dig our way out. My family will make sure that the rescuers find us. In fact I bet my husband might be leading them this way."

Binki looked at her and smiled. "I hope so."

"Trust me. My family had a lot of help."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say we have a lot of extended family. That will drop anything to help us out. And my husband is really stubborn. Once when we got in a big fight. I took off and he didn't know where I was. So he hired a sky writer to order me home."

"Wow."

"Yeah, So trust me the cavalry is on it's way right now."

Binki smiled at that.

Drake is back in his Darkwing outfits and the Justice Ducks are all with him.

"We came as soon as we heard Darkwing. Any word?" Gizmo Duck asked.

Darkwing shook his head. "No nothing. They wouldn't tell me anything. Wouldn't even let me to go in there."

They looked back and saw all the police officers moving away from the spot.

"What's going on?" Gizmo asked.

Darkwing shrugged and walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We can't bring anymore down there. The methane levels increase just a few more parts per million. I'm going to cancel this operation all together."

Drakes eyes widen and turned bright red with anger. "THE HELL YOU ARE! YOURE NOT LEAVING MY WIFE AND BEST FRIEND DOWN THERE!"

Binki is starting to freak out again.

"So… what are you going to do when we get out?" Morgana asked.

"You mean if we get out don't you?"

"We're going to make it out! Trust me. So what's the first thing you're going to do?"

Binki sighed and smiled. "Probably hug my boys. How about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'll probably start my own restaurant again. I loved doing it last year. But mostly I just want to be a mom."

"You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks. I have to admit. I am terrified about it being a mom though. I admire you about it."

That took Binki by surprise and speechless.

Back with the others..

Gizmo Duck walked over to the police.

"I got a little scope that you guys can use. To find them."

They nodded his head and started to search for the missing people.

With in second they spotted the twosome.

"I FOUND THEM!" Gizmo duck exclaimed.

Drake ran to them and saw them talking to each other.

Morgana looked up and saw the scope and got a big grin on her face.

"THEY FOUND US!" She exclaimed.

"Mrs. Mallard and Mrs. Muddlefoot. Rescuer workers are on their way."

"Hallelujah!" Binki exclaimed.

Morgana laughed and looked up. "Is everybody okay?"

Drake grabbed the walkee talkee from the officer.

"Morg, we all here!"

"Oh thank god! Gosalyn was here."

'Yes, I know. I'll tell you about that later. It's just so good to hear you're voice."

Just then all the rescuer people started to walk away. "Complete evacuation! Terminate rescuer effort. Complete evacuation!"

A huge explosion came from the building and everybody ducked for cover.

Drake grabbed the walkee talkee and started to talk.

"Hello? Morg? Binki you there?" He asked.

There was no answer and now he's had enough of waiting around. He knew where everybody was. So there was only one thing to do.

He grabbed an air tank, mask and started to go to building.

"I'll have you arrested if you even try it!" The rescuer person said.

"Then arrest me! But I'm not wasting time doing nothing. When I know where every body is."

"Sir, it's too dangerous!"

Drake had enough of this and pounced the guy and took off in the building.

Morgana looked back at the scope but there was nothing.

"Oh god! I think they cut the line. We gotta go."

"Go?" Binki asked.

"Let's go come on. The explosion made an opening. We can get out! We can walk the way out! Come on!" Morgana said.

Morgana grabbed her hand and they headed out to the opening.

Drake is walking around with his air tank and looking around he spotted Launch Pad passed out on the ground. He gasped and ran over to him.

"Launch Pad!" He exclaimed.

He got down on his knees and sat Launch Pad up, he took the mask off and put it on Launch Pad.

His eyes started to open slowly and he looked up and Drake.

"D.W.?" He asked.

Drake laughed. "What, did you really think that I was going to let you hog all the glory? Come on there's rescue people just up ahead."

He helped him up and they begun walking around.

Morgana and Binki are still walking around when Binki started to freak out again.

"Leave me!" Binki cried.

"No! I can't leave you behind!"

"Go ahead! Go ahead!"

"No, come on! You can do this! We gotta hurry."

"Okay."

"You can do it Binki."

Binki took a deep breath and they headed to the light.

Drake heard voices coming from a distance. He paused as recognized the voice.

"Morgana?" He asked.

The girls came from behind the corner and gasped.

"Drake!" Morgana exclaimed.

Drake and Morgana ran to each other and hugged each other.

"Hi! Oh my god!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. The baby's fine."

"Oh thank god."

"Is my family okay?" Binki asked.

"You're family is fine. Herb is a hero. He saved my daughters life."

Binki grinned when she heard that.

"Okay, okay. We gotta get out of here. It's unstable. The rescuers workers are right around the corner. All right? Go! Come on!" Drake said.

Binki started to breath heavy again and Morgana handed her hand. "It's going to be okay. We're getting out." Morgana said.

Binki nodded her head and they headed out.

They finally reached the opening of the building and Launch Pad was the first one out. Everybody clapped for him, the rescuer workers took him the ambulance to get checked out. Next was Binki she came out and Herb gasped and they ran to each other with the kids and they all hugged each other. Finally Morgana came out she waves to her dad with a big grin.

"Look out!" Molocolo exclaimed.

Morgana looked behind her and saw a huge pipe flying towards her. It hits her on the head and she goes tumbling to the ground. Everybody gasped and ran over to her.

To Be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everybody runs into the hospital, rushing Morgana into the nearest room.

Drake can only stand there and watch helplessly. For the first time in a long time he couldn't do anything, Negaduck won! Which really ticked him off.

His parents walked out of Gosalyn's room and ran up to him.

"Drake…"

"What's wrong?"

"Morgana um… we got her out of the garage. But then a huge piece of pipe came flying from the building and hitting her on the head. The doctors are looking at her right now."

"Oh my god!" His parents exclaimed.

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

Drake shook his head and looked down. "No, there's nothing. How's Gosalyn?"

"A few cracked ribs, a high fever. But other then that. The doctor said she's fine."

Drake took a deep sigh of relieve of that. "Thank god for that. Um… I'm going to check on her. So when Morgana's doctor comes walking out. Let me know okay?"

"Sure anything you want Drake."

Drake walked past them and his parents just watched him walk away.

Gosalyn is just laying in her bed looking at the TV with a blank look.

Drake walks in and smiles at her.

"Hey Gos. How you feeling?"

Gosalyn coughed. "It hurts when I breathe."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you break two ribs sport."

He laughed, she coughed with blood this time.

Drakes eyes widen and ran out of the room to get a nurse.

"NURSE! My daughter just coughed up blood!"

"Okay, let me get the doctor."

She picked up the phone and paged for the doctor.

Seconds later the doctor runs into her room.

Drake is sitting in the waiting room with everybody.

"What's taking them so long?" He asked.

"They're doing their job hon."

"I know that. But they haven't told me anything about Morgana or Gosalyn. I can't lose them." He cried.

"You're not going to lose them Drake."

Gosalyn's doctor comes walking out first.

"How is she?" Drake asked.

"We have to remove her spleen."

"WHAT?!"

"Apparently when she broke two ribs, it damaged her spleen. And we have to remove it."

"What does that mean?"

"She will still have a normal childhood. But it will mean she will have to be watched more carefully. With out her spleen, she's capable for dieses."

Drake shook his head and had tears running down his face about that, the doctor walked away.

"Her spleen?! They have to remove her spleen?!" He cried.

"Drake the good thing is that she's alive. You have to remember that."

Morgana's doctor comes out next to them.

"Mr. Mallard?"

Drake got up and walked up to him. "How is she? How's the baby?"

"The baby's fine. Morgana is in a coma. Now if she remains in good condition. The baby should be fine."

"A coma?! How?"

He knew how the pipe. But he didn't understand it.

"We don't know why she's in this coma. Everything else looks normal."

"Can I see her?" Drake asked.

"Of course. Follow me."

Drake followed the doctor to Morgana's room.

Morgana is hooked up to a lot of machines with Archie, eeq and squeak right by her.

Drake looked in and took a deep breath and headed in.

"We're going to be running some more test soon." The doctor said.

Drake nodded his head and walked over to her bed and held her hand.

"Hey, Morg. What were you doing at the mall? You and malls don't go well together. I know that I don't say this enough to you. But I love you, I do. I love you. I've never loved anybody as much as I love you. So you better wake up and tell me what to do. Cause I don't know what I'm going to do." He said.

The doctor walked in and looked at her chart. "I'm sorry Mr. Mallard. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Drake nodded his head and kissed Morgana's hand. "I'll be out in the waiting room." He said.

He got up and walked out of the room.

He's sitting in the waiting room trying not to go crazy.

The Muddle foots walked in and saw him.

'Hey Drakester." Herb said.

Usually Drake would ignore Herb. But since last night he saw them in a different light.

He looked up and smiled at them. "Hi."

"How is everybody?" Binki asked.

Drake sighed and gave a little chuckle. "Not good. Gosalyn is in surgery. They're going to remove her spleen. And Morgana is in a coma."

"And the baby?"

Drake had to take a minute and pause. "The baby is actually fine.'

Binki looked at him and paused. "When's the last time you eat something?"

"I can't eat anything."

"You know Drake, Morgana is a tough woman. She will come out of this."

"He's right Drake. When we was trapped in the garage. She kept me sane. It was like she knew that we was going to get out alive." Binki said.

"That's my Morg. She wouldn't let something like that get her down."

"You sure that you don't want anything to eat?"

"No I'm not hungry."

"All right, well keep us in tough. And we'll keep you in our prays."

"Thanks, I'll tell the girls that you stopped by."

The Muddle foots walked out and Drake sat back in his chair, closed his eyes. "This just can't be happening.' He thought to himself.

The next morning Drake is in Gosalyn's room he had been switching from Morganas and Gosalyn's room all night long. Not a lot of sleep. Gosalyn is up still out of it.

"Gos you need to eat something."

"No thanks."

She coughed again and Drake sighed.

He could tell that something was wrong with her. But couldn't tell what.

Drake sighed and sat her drink down. "Well then how about getting some sleep then."

"I'm not tired."

She gave out a little moan. "You hurting sport? I'll go get the nurse to give you more medication."

He sat up and was about to walk out. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Gosalyn cried.

Drake stopped in his tracks and turned back at her. "I'm just going out for a second. I'll be right back."

"No! Don't leave me!"

"It's going to be okay. I'll be back before you're know it."

He slowly walked out of the door and Gosalyn had tears running down her face.

He stood against the door not knowing what to think of this.

Morgana's doctor comes walking past him. "Excuse me Doctor. How is Morgana?"

The doctor shrugged. "We still don't know what caused this. But there is hope."

His beeper started to go off. "Excuse me"

He walked away and Drake shook his head. Waiting isn't Drake's strong suit.

He's now sitting with Morgana brushing her hair out her face.

"Morg, the doctor said that the baby is fine. All we have to do is wait for you to wake up. Gosalyn is doing well too. She's not herself. I don't know what's wrong. I still can't get over the fact that all of us went to the mall. Negaduck was behind it. I know right. Big surprise. It's killing me to have to say this. He actually beat me. He got to me, I don't have the energy to go hunt him down. I need you more then anything." He cried.

With Gosalyn her grandparents are with her and trying to get her to eat.

"I'm not hungry!"

"Gos, you just had surgery. You have to eat."

"I said I'm not hungry. Where's my dad?"

"He went to go see Morgana. He said he'll be right back remember?"

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, I don't remember."

Her grandma brushed her hair out of her face. "It's probably the medication.'

Gosalyn shrugged. "I guess so."

Honker comes walking in and Gosalyn just has a blank look on her face.

"Hey Gos." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at him for second for some reason she couldn't remember him.

"Hi." She said unsure.

Honker sat down next to her and she just looked at him. "That was some disaster wasn't it?"

"I guess so. Was you there too?" She asked.

Honker looked at her shocked. "Yeah, don't you remember? We were trapped down there together."

"No sorry. I just remember waking up here. I don't know anything about the disaster. Or you. How do I know you?" She asked.

Before Honker could say anything the nurse came walking in.

"I'm going to have to ask the three of you to leave. She needs to get some sleep now."

Grandma kissed her on the head. "Okay, we'll be right outside if you need us."

They hugged Gosalyn and walked out of the room.

Honker was just totally confused by this. She knew her grandparents but not him.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure it's just the medication that's making her memory foggy."

Honker nodded his head and they walked to the waiting room.

Minutes later Launch Pad came walking into the hospital and everybody clapped to him.

"What's that for?" Launch Pad asked surprised.

"You are a true hero!" The one nurse said.

"No, I'm not a hero. I was just doing what anybody would do."

"You are so modest." The nurse said.

She wrote down something on a piece of paper and walked over to Launch Pad.

"Call me, my names Elle." She said.

Launch Pad looked down at the paper and watched as she walked away. He was so confused this never happened before to him. Usually Darkwing would get all the girls. He just put the paper in his pocket and spotted The Muddle foots in the waiting room.

"Hey guys, what's the news?"

They sighed and looked up at him. "Not good. Morgana's in a coma and Gosalyn had to have her spleen removed."

"Oh my gosh! How's the baby doing?"

"The baby's good."

"And Drake?"

"Terrible. He keeps going from Gosalyn's room to Morgana's room all night."

Launch Pad sighed. "All right, I'll talk to him."

He walked away to the room.

Drake is sitting next to Morgana holding her hand and talking to her.

Launch Pad walked over to him. "Hey, D.W."

Drake looked up and smiled. "Hey, I see that you're still in one piece,"

"Yup, the doctor gave me a clean bill of heath. Expect for my cough." He coughed.

"That's good. Did you hear that Morg? Everybody is okay. All we need is you to wake up."

"How are you doing?"

Drake paused at that. It's been awhile since he had to think about himself.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Come on let's go get something to eat."

"No, I can't leave her."

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Launch Pad narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't make me drag you away."

"You wouldn't!" Drake exclaimed.

"Try me."

Drake held on to his chair, Launch Pad picked up the chair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Drake asked.

"You're coming with me. If you like it or not." Launch Pad said.

Launch Pad carried him out of the room.

In the café everybody is still cheering him on.

"Wow, looks like you're a celebrity now."

"Why? That's what I don't get."

Drake laughed. "I don't give you the enough credit that you deserve. What you did for me back there. I'll never forget you my friend are a true hero."

Launch Pad had a big grin on his face when his face.

"So do the doctors know what's wrong with Morgana?"

"No they have no clue. I mean they know she's in a coma. But they don't know why. There's no brain damage everything's fine. She's just in a coma."

"Oh gee, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. The thing is that I can't figure it out is what was she doing at a mall?! She hates malls!"

"Wish I knew."

"Yeah me too."

"How's Gosalyn?"

"Better now I think. They had to remove her spleen. She's liable for infections now. And have to keep an eye on her for the rest of her life."

"This is so hard to believe."

"Tell me about it."

Honker is looking at Gosalyn through the window. It was just killing him that Gosalyn didn't remember him. He watched her talk to her grandparents. He just sighed. Tank walked up to him. "So what's the deal?" Tank asked.

"She doesn't remember me."

"What?"

"She doesn't remember me. Her memory is blank when it comes to me."

He walked to the nearest chairs, Tank followed him.

"You want to talk about it?"

Honker was shocked about that. He never thought he would hear those words come from him.

"You want to talk?!"

"Yeah, being down there. Really made me think."

"Don't think too much. Or you might hurt yourself."

"I'm serious. Do you want to talk or not?"

"Not."

Tank shrugged and the two some sat down in the chairs.

Back with Drake walking back in to Morgana's room. He smiled and glanced over at her hands. They looked swollen, her monitor started to go off. Doctors came running into her room, pushing Drake out of the room.

To Be Continued..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Drake is standing by the door seemed like hours but only seconds since the doctors ran in and pushed him out of the room.

This just hasn't been his week.

The nurse finally walked out of the room and Drake ran to her.

"What's happening?!" He asked.

"The machine registers an elevated blood pressure reading."

"How elevated? What does this mean?"

"Relax Mr. Mallard. There's nothing to worry about."

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?! After the alarm and her hands are swollen. And you tell me that her blood pressure went up. And you tell me to relax?!"

"Her blood pressure went down."

Drake took a deep breath of relieve on that. His heart almost jumped out of his body. When they said that.

"Oh thank god. Can I see her again?"

"The doctor is still looking at her right now. But when he's done. You can go."

"Thank you."

The nurse walked away and Drake sat down in the chair. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Gosalyn is laying in her bed playing her favorite hand held video game when Honker comes walking in,.

"Hey Gos." Honker said.

"Hi." She replied without looking up from her game. She still doesn't remember him.

Honker walked in and closed the door behind him and walked to her bed and sat down.

"Um, I bought some pictures of the two of us. Thought they would help you remember."

Gosalyn put her game down and looked at them. "Looks like we was really close."

"The best of friends. Did everything together."

They both paused and before she could respond a nurse walked in.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Honker. She needs her bandage changed."

"Oh okay. I get sick looking at it."

He got up and walked out of the room. Gosalyn watched as he walked away, glanced back at the pictures. Nothing looked familiar. But yet, there she is in them with Honker.

Drake is still standing by when the doctor finally walked out of Morganas room.

Something seemed wrong Drake could just feel it.

"You run a test on Mrs. Mallards urine. For protein levels and increase the frequency of her B.P. readings."

"Yes doctor."

Drake ran to them. "What's wrong?"

"Her blood pressure went up again." The doctor said.

Drakes face went ghost white again when he heard that. "What does that mean? She's going to be okay right? Did you see her hands?"

"Yes, there is some swelling."

"Which means what?"

The doctor sighed and paused. "I'd rather not speculate, Mr. Mallard."

"This is serious isn't it?"

"We'll be monitoring her vital signs over the next few hours. That ought to tell us more."

His beeper started to go off. "If you excuse me. I have to take this."

He walked away and Drake took a deep breath and shook his head and his parents walked up to him.

"Drake what did the doctor say?"

"The doctor didn't say a damn thing. He'd rather not say what's wrong with her. All I know is that her blood pressure went up again. And he didn't say anything." He said.

He stormed off and kicked a trash can.

The next morning..

Launch Pad comes walking in the waiting room and saw a sleeping Drake in a chair. He walked over to him and gently shook him.

"Drake?"

Drake woke up and looked at him. "Oh hey Launch Pad." He yawned.

"Get much sleep?"

Drake chuckled and stood up; shook his head. "No."

"What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor? He said nothing. All we can do is wait and pray that her blood pressure went down.."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea what the last 24 hours was like. One minute her pressure is down the next it's up. It's like a rollercoaster. They tell that she's stable then her alarm goes off and she's not. Then they say it's all in guidelines. So we have nothing to worry about. I-T don't know when or not to worry. So I'm doing it all the time now."

The doctor walked up to him. "Mr. Mallard?"

"How is she?"

The doctor sighed and hesitates at first. "Her hands are swollen again. Um, her blood pressure is still fluctuating, but not diagnostically."

"Why isn't the medication working?"

"We don't know that it isn't. I'm ordering a kidney function test, and um I'll have the nurse draw more blood."

"Another blood test?!"

"The monitor read her placate count and hierocratic value"

"What does that mean?"

"Red blood cells. Um, a high value can be a sign of pre eclampsia. So can a low platelet count."

"There's gonna be something else you can do for her blood pressure."

"We are limited by her pregnancy. Certain drugs can be transferred through the placenta and harm the fetus."

"Why is it so hard to make a diagnosis?"

"Without talking to the patient about the symptoms. I'm not prepared to speculate or take drastic action. Not till I know more."

"So what we just wait?!"

"I'm sorry."

He walked away and Drake didn't know it what to make of all of this. He shook his head and sat down back in the seat with tears in his eyes. Launch Pad sighed and sat down next to him.

"I'm here if you want to talk."

Drake nodded his head and just sat there.

Gosalyn is in her room talking to her grandparents.

"You want to see Morgana Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn paused and looked at her. "Morgana is here? What's she doing here?"

They paused and looked at her. "She was in the building too when it exploded. A pipe came flying and hit her head. She's in a coma. But amazing the baby is doing good."

"Baby? What baby?"

"She's having you're little brother."

"Wow. Really?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sure that she would love it if you went and saw her.'

Gosalyn smiled and nodded her head. Her grandma helped her out the bed. She's still wearing a gown and slippers.

"Easy. Don't want to hush."

Gosalyn got out of the bed and they two slowly walked out of the room.

As they were walking in the hallway Gosalyn could only see the garage building.

"Gos? Are you okay?" Grandma asked.

Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They continued to walk down the hall.

Drake spotted the nurse handed the doctor some papers.

"Here's the paper that you want doctor."

"Thank you."

Drake stood up and ran to him again. "Well?"

"We believe that Morgana could have a condition called pre-eclampsia."

"Which is what?"

"It's a pregnancy related circulation problem."

"Is that what's casing her blood pressure?"

"Yes, it could very be. Now Morganas blood pressure has been spiking intermittently, so we need to continue to monitor her. And I'd also like to look at her labs again. Just to check for any abnormalities."

"What- what does that mean for her and the baby?"

"It's a serious condition. Uh, that can affect the mothers kidneys liver function, brain, and placenta. It can deprive the baby of oxygen and uh, cause material seizures. Now the phase—it's called eclampsia. And that's what can happen is this is left untreated."

"Will it harm her if you treat her and she doesn't have this?"

"Well sadly there's no cure for it. Her condition can remain calm to become server. If Morganas condition progress, the only true cure is to delivery the baby. At this time we just need to monitor whether to not the baby is stable to not."

"So what you're saying is that my son might not make it?!"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Mallard."

Drake sat down in the chair and started crying.

Gosalyn is around the corner and remembered the night before this whole happened. Her telling Morgana that things are better with out the baby coming. She gasped, and took off running the other direction.

"Gosalyn! Wait!" Her grandparents exclaimed.

Molocolo came walking towards Drake and glared at him. "THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT DUCK!"

"My fault! What do you mean this is my fault?"

"If it wasn't for you my daughter and grandson wouldn't be in risk."

"Do you honestly think that I wanted this to happen? NO! I didn't! This is the last thing that I wanted to happen!"

"Hey! Will you two stop fighting! There's no time for this! What matters right now is Morgana and the baby get well." Launch Pad said.

Drake paused and sighed. "You're right Launch Pad. I'm sorry about that Molocolo."

"You better pray that my daughter comes out okay. Or you'll be answering to me!" Molocolo said as he walked into Morganas room.

Eeck and Squeak are next to her along with Archie. Molocolo smiled and sat down next to her. "Morg, you have to get better. Don't worry, I'm not going to let that duck hurt you anymore."

Drake is sitting down trying hard not to lose it when a nurse walks up to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Mallard/

He looked up and sighed. "Yeah?"

"Um, have you seen you're daughter?"

"Isn't she in her room?"

"She was but now I can't find her."

Drake shook his head could anything bad happen today. "You lost my daughter?! What kind of hospital is this?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mallard."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll look for her."

This is the last thing that he wanted to worry about was a runaway Gosalyn out there. Who is not well.

He's out driving around looking for her.

"I can't believe that she pulled something like this! She is so grounded again!"

He remembered about her favorite hiding spot, turned the car around and drove off.

He arrived at the tower and saw her sitting out looking at the scene.

"GOSALYN! THERE YOU ARE! You had me worried sick! Twice in one week! You need to go back to the hospital."

Gosalyn sniffed. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About Morgana losing the baby?"

Drake paused and looked at her. "You remember the baby?"

"Just a little. But is it true?"

"How did you?"

"I overheard the doctor talking to you. So just answer me."

Drake sighed and sat down next to her.

"The doctors are trying everything they can."

"What does that mean? What's wrong?"

"Morgana has something called pre-elcampsia."

"What?"

Drake told her everything that the doctor had told him. She broke down crying.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean what?"

"I wished for all of this. I wished that things were back the way it was. Before she got pregnant. And it came true! You must hate me."

Drake got a little chuckle out of that. "Oh so you blew up the building huh? And here I always thought that it was NegaDuck that did it."

"Very funny dad. I'm serious."

"So am I. Look Gos, you're old enough to learn that the world does not revolve around you. These things happen. All we can do is wait to see if she gets any better."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then they'll have to deliver the baby."

Gosalyn started to cry again and Drake picked her up and held her in his arms. "I know Gos. I know."

Half an hour later..

Drake comes walking in the hospital with a sleeping Gosalyn in his hands.

Her nurse walked up to him. "Where was she?"

"Her favorite spot."

He handed her over to him and the nurse walked into her room.

Morganas doctor is talking to Molocolo he ran up to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Her blood pressure is really high again. I'm going to have another doctor look at her file."

"Why?"

"If it gets any higher it can be deadly."

"What do you suggest?"

"Have a C-section right away."

"But the baby is too young and little!"

"It's a very slim chance that he would make it. A few more weeks and he would have a better chance,"

"Then lets wait a few more weeks. What harm could it do?"

"Mr. Mallard, if we don't do something now. We could lose both Morgana and the baby."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm so sorry. I need an answer soon."

The doctor walked away again and Drake and the others just stood there numb.

To Be Continued..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Drake and Molocolo looked at each other and back at the doctor.

"So, you're making me choice? Who I want to live my wife or my unborn son?" Drake asked.

"I am so sorry. But I need an answer soon."

The doctor walked away, they just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Ahem, so what should we do?" Molocolo asked.

Drake sighed and shrugged. "I really don't know. I need to think."

Molocolo walked away and Drake sat down in the seat and cried.

Launch Pad walked up to him. "Drake?"

Drake sniffed and looked up at him. "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Um the doctor just told us that we have to make a choice. Who do we want to live Morgana or the baby. To save Morgana we have to delivery the baby. Or wait few more weeks for the baby to get stronger. But by then, it might be too late for Morg."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"We really don't know. Apart of me wants to save Morg. But at the same time. I know that she wouldn't forgive me if she lived and they baby didn't. This is her third try to have a baby. Morg would give up her life if it means that the baby would live. But I'm selfish I want Morgana to life." He cried.

Launch Pad sighed and sat down next to him. And they just sat there not saying a word.

"So how's Gosalyn?"

Drake sighed. "She's a mess. She thinks that this is all her fault. Plus she's not fully recovered from her surgery,"

"Poor girl."

"Yeah, I don't know how much more drama she can handle. Before she totally loses it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. There's nothing anybody can do. So what's going on with you and the nurse?"

"Who Elle?"

"Yeah."

"We're going out tonight."

Drake smiled at that. "Really? That's so cool. Good for you L.P."

"Thanks. But I can cancel it. If you want me to stay."

Drake laughed. "No, there's nothing you can do. Go and enjoy you're date. How often do you go out on dates? Go and have fun. I'll call you if any thing changes."

"Okay, see you in awhile."

Molocolo walked out of Morgana's room and up to Drake.

"Okay, What do you think?" He asked.

"I keep thinking that she would do want ever we can to save the baby. Even if it means that she loses her life."

"What are you crazy! That's my daughter in there! You're just going to let her die!" Molocolo exclaimed.

"No, I don't want this. I just know how much this baby means to her. And they can't tell us if she would wake up. I'm just thinking what Morgana would want us to do."

"She would want to life."

"And let her baby die! She would never forgive us!"

"I would rather have her mad at me for ever. Then the thought about life with out her."

Gosalyn walked up to them and stood there. "What's going on?"

Drake sighed and turned to Gosalyn, kneed down. "Gos, the doctor told us that we have to make a choice. To save Morgana or the baby."

Gosalyn just got a blank look on her face.

"Um, can I see her?"

Drake sniffed and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Remember she's in a coma. She can't answer you back. But she can hear you."

Molocolo watched as they walked in the room and he shook his head. He couldn't believe that Drake would let his daughter die.

They walked and Drake let them two talk.

"Hey, Morg. Look who wants to talk to you. Gosalyn." Drake said as he walked out.

Gosalyn sniffed and walked up to her bed. "Um, hey Morgana. It's me Gosalyn here. Sorry that I haven't been here sooner. I just found out that you were here too. I don't remember what happened. That caused everybody to be here. My mind is getting screwed up by it. I don't remember Honker. Whose supposed to be my best friend. Uh.. Mrs. Muddlefoot his mom told me that you were there because of me. To get me something because I wasn't happy for some reason. So it was my fault that you're in this way. And that dad and Molocolo are fighting. The baby wouldn't make it. We need you here Morgana. So you gotta come back to us. You're the only mother I can remember. I can't lose another one." She cried.

She walks out of the room and her dad walked up to her.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I guess. I don't know."

"Yeah, me too. Come on, let's get something to eat."

Gosalyn shook her head. "No I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are. Come on."

Drake and Gosalyn walked out of the hospital together.

At the restaurant..

Launch Pad and Elle are sitting down together talking.

"So, tell me what it was like down there?" She asked.

Launch Pad sighed. "It was like a nightmare down there. Dark filled with dust. Car horns were going off."

"Wow, how did you keep sane?"

"I really don't know."

He was shocked this has never had happened to him before. She was hanging on every single word! Usually Darkwing would get all the attention. He was loving this!

Gosalyn and Drake came walking into the same restaurant and she was shocked.

"Whoa! I know that I don't remember much. But is that his girlfriend?" She asked.

Drake laughed. "Her names Elle. She works at the hospital. And this is their first date."

"Cute. Launch Pad has good taste."

They walked to the nearest table and sat down at a table.

Drake looked at Gosalyn who seemed out of it.

"So Gos. You still don't remember Honker huh?"

Gosalyn shook her head. "No I wish I did. He's my best friend right?"

"Yeah for a year. You two did everything together. I just can't believe that you don't remember him."

"Sorry but I don't. I try dad. I really try. But it's just blank."

"Yeah." He replied quizzing.

Something just didn't add up to him. Why is it that she remembers everything but Honker.

She looked down at the plate and he looked at her.

Just then there was an alarm going off and saw Nega Duck on TV.

They looked up and watched the TV. Drake was no way ready to start fighting again. He really didn't have the strength right now.

Launch Pad walked up to him. "There he is. Ready D.W."

Drake sighed. "I don't have the strength L.P."

"So you're just going to let him go away?"

Drake smiled at him and shook his head. "No, I'm going to let you do it."

Launch Pad gasped. "Me?! Are you sure?"

"More then anything Launch Pad. You have proven to be more then a side kick. And what a better way to show everybody. It's you're time for shine!"

Launch Pad smiled from ear to ear and was so happy. "I wouldn't let you down D.W."

"I know you wouldn't."

Launch Pad took off running out of the rest aunt.

He arrived at the scene of the crime. "Stop rights their NegaDuck!"

NegaDuck stopped and looked back at him and laughed. "Great. The geek patrol is here. I thought that you was dead."

"You thought wrong. I saved by the power of good. To make sure that you wouldn't win."

Negaduck rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise. "Oh please, you sound as bad as Darkwing dork."

They then started to fight with each other until Negaduck threw a bomb at him.

Launch Pad dodged it and it hit an alarm. Negaduck took off running and the police had him surrounded.

"Oh gee, what ever shall I do?" He mocked.

His jet came flying by he runs and grabs the robe. "So long losers."

Launch Pad looked around and saw a bomb on the ground. He picked it up and tossed it at him. "Oh no you don't!"

The bomb went close to him and NegaDuck saw the bomb. His eyes widen and tried to kick it away. But it exploded right at him, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Ouch."

The news casters all ran to him.

"Launch Pad! You are the hero twice!"

"No, I'm not a hero. I'm just you're typical blue collar guy."

He thought back to Drake and the others and took off running.

Everybody took pictures of him as he took off.

At the rest aunt..

Drake looks at his watch and sighed.

"Well kid we better head back to the hospital. The doctor needs an answer."

"What are you thinking about doing?"

He shrugged. "I really don't know. I guess that I'll figure it out when we get there."

"I hate this!" She cried.

"You and me both." Drake replied.

They both stood up and grabbed their winter coats and headed out.

Drake and Gosalyn come walking back in. The doctor ran up to him.

"Mr. Mallard I need an answer."

"Did something happen?"

"The baby is in distress and Morgana got worse."

Drake sighed and nodded his head. "Deliver the baby."

The doctor walked away and Drake wiped the tears off his face.

Drake ran his hand through his hair and watched as they got her prepped for the surgery. As they rolled her out, he ran to her and kissed her.

"You did all you could to save the baby. You did good." He said.

They rolled her in the OR and he just watched as they rolled her out. He walked to the chair and sat down.

Gosalyn is sitting down in a chair and Honker walks up to her with a smoothie in his hands.

It's Gosalyn's favorite extra think plus extra whip cream strawberry. She has ordered it so much that they renamed it after her. Which really made her day.

"Hey."

Gosalyn looked up and smiled at him. "Oh hey."

"I got you you're favorite smoothie. Extra thick, extra whipped cream. Strawberry smoothie."

Gosalyn looked at him surprised. "How did you?"

"I told you that I'm you're best friend. I know everything about you."

She takes it and sips from it. "Thanks."

"So.." Honker trailed on.

Gosalyn sighed. "They're delivering the baby."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, my dad said that there's a good chance. That the baby wouldn't make it."

"What?"

"Too little, too weak. Just a needs a few more weeks. But Morgana is worse and the baby is in distress."

"Wow, you want to go out on walk or something?"

"No, I have to be here for my dad."

"Okay, call me if you need me."

Honker started to walk away, looked back and saw her sit the smoothie down on the floor.

Hours later Drake and the others are sitting in the waiting room. The doctor walked up to him.

"Mr. Mallard."

"Yes?"

"The C-Section is over with. The baby is really weak and we're putting him in the intensive care unit."

"And Morgana?"

He sighed. "Her blood pressure is still up."

"What?! I thought that you said that this C-Section would cure it."

"No, I never said that it would cure it. I said it would help."

"So what now?"

"Well we can watch her for the night. But if nothing changes. Then I suggest you move her into some kind of home."

Drake sighed. "Um, can I see the baby?"

"Of course you can. One at a time."

Drake followed the doctor into the Intensive care unit. The nurse put a blue grown on him before they walked in and Drake took a deep breath before walking over to him. He sniffed and smiled. "Hey you. I'm you're dad."

The baby boy has little black and white feathers, his dad's blue eyes.

Gosalyn and the others are looking though the window. "He's so tiny." Gosalyn said.

"He will grow." Launch Pad replied.

They just gaze at him.

Drake is back with Morgana talking about the new baby.

"He is such a handsome boy. Then again I am biased. Don't worry he still has all his fingers and toes. All we need is you."

The next day..

Their moving Morgana into the house and having nurses to take care of him.

"Yeah, the room to the left is hers. Be careful." Drake said.

He took a sip of his coffee and looked up at stairs.

Time jump to five years later..

Drake and a 15 year old Gosalyn are in the living room decorating the Christmas tree. Gosalyn is a normal 15 year old popular basketball player. Expect that when she gets sick gets straight to the hospital. Due to her colon removed years back. She was shoulder length red hair, eyebrow pieced, wearing a purple sweater and jeans.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"About you going on a solo car date with Honker?" Drake asked.

"Yeah."

Drake busted out laughing at that. "Ah, no."

Gosalyn glared at him. "So how old do I have to be to go on a date?"

"When you're thirty."

"WHAT?! That's totally not fair!"

"Life's not fair. Get used to it."

"How old was you when you first started dating?"

"18 and don't go there."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that you was a total geek."

"I wasn't a geek."

"Please dad."

"Sorry."

"Pleeeeaaassseeeee!" She begged.

Drake sighed. "Oh, alright."

"YES!" She yelled.

She goes up running up to her room.

Gosalyn's room she's on the phone talking to Honker.

"He said yes Honk! I know….. I can't believe it! This is going to be so cool!"

"Gosalyn." A little kid called out.

Gosalyn sighed. "I'll see you there Honk." She said.

She hung up the phone and walked to her bed and sat down, picked up the sports paper.

Little 5 year old Spencer comes walking in the room and stops by her bed.

"Gosalyn, Gosalyn Gosalyn." He said.

Gosalyn just read her paper trying to forget it.

"Gosalyn, Gos, Gos. Sissy. Sissy, Sissy. Gosalyn. Gosalyn." He rambled on.

She finally snapped and looked at him. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Hi." He laughs.

He takes off running, Gosalyn mumbled something and covered her head with a pillow.

Drake watched as Spencer run away, knocked on Gosalyn's door.

"Go away." Gosalyn said from the pillow.

"Gos, it's me."

She removed the pillow and sat up. "What's up?"

"This solo car date is a pretty big deal. So I think we should talk."

Gosalyn looked up at him and her jaw dropped. "Oh no."

Drake walked in and pulled a chair close to the bed.

"Alright, this solo car dates. We need to talk about "it.""

Gosalyn busted out laughing and rolled on her bed.

"Oh god. NO. HA! HA! HA! Please tell me this isn't happening." She laughed.

"Look, this isn't easy for me. So just be serious for a minute. Well what do you know about well 'you know'"

"I know. HA HA HA! I know. We've had the Internet since I can remember. HA HA HA! I know…" She laughed.

"Gos, I'm not joking."

She stopped laughing and sat up. "Dad this is Honker we're talking about. He asked you first for you're permission before asking me on a date. You really have nothing to worry about."

She stood up and walked out of her room, he sat there and shook his head.

In the living room..

Morgana is doing ironing and is shaking her head. "I swear I can organize my workers. But I can't do the same with my own family." She mumbled to herself.

She paused and looked at the clock. "We should have been gone by now. Spencer come get you're shirt."

Just then a smoke bomb went off.

"I am the tewwor that flaps in the night."

Morgana rolled her eyes at that. "I thought that I told Drake to hide those."

Spencer laughs and runs around. She used her magic to hold him still and put his shirt on.

"Hold still! I have to put the tie on."

"NO! That's Dark wings worst nightmare! I don't want to wear a tie!"

Morgana chuckled. "Well there's no doubt about it. You're you're fathers son."

'NO TIE!" He yelled.

Spencer ran around screaming, Gosalyn comes walking out and sees them.

Morgana sighed. "Fine, I give up. Gos, can you get you're father for me."

Gosalyn shrugged. "Sure. DAD! Mom wants you!" She yelled.

Morgana rubbed her head and sighed. "Gee thanks Gos. If I wanted to yell for you're father. I could of done it myself.

Gosalyn shrugged and walked away.

"Chill out Morg. What do you want?" Drake asked walking in.

Spencer runs to him. "She wants me to wear a tie."

"A tie?" Drake asked.

"Yes, Drake a tie. I want my family to look good for the grand opening."

"I don't want to wear a tie!"

Drake thought about it for a second. "Hmm… I have just the thing. It's called a clip on tie. It's a cheat tie."

He pulled it out and clipped it on him, Spencer frowned. "I'm still wearing a tie." Spencer said.

"Come on guys." Gosalyn said.

They all put on their winter coats and walked out of the house.

Shortly after they arrived at Morgana's new restaurant. Covered in snow, they stump off their feet and headed in.

Right away an 18 year old boy hit on Gosalyn. "Hey babe, you're m Christmas wish."

Gosalyn smiled and Drake stepped in front of him. "Knock it off Romeo. She's 15."

"Whoa, sorry pops."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at her protective dad and spotted the gang around.

Launch Pad with Elle with their 3 year old son Evan. Launch Pad has moved from sidekick to hero. He now works with S.H.U.S.H. as an agent. He still goes on patrols with Drake on the weekends.

Herb and Binki are also there. Drake and Herb have become much closer since that night. Drake would have never thought about it.

Gosalyn smiled as she saw Honker sitting down. It will be their first date. It took Gosalyn at least 6 months to remember Honker. Which seemed like forever to Honker. He never left her side. Was always there for her.

"So this is going to be so cool." Gosalyn said.

Honker nodded his head. Drake watched as they started to talk, walked over to them.

"So what movie are you two going to see? Maybe the whole family should go along."

Gosalyn's eyes widen and she blushed big time. "Dad!" She exclaimed.

Everybody is talking and minding their own business when somebody came with a camera.

"Say cheese!" The person said.

They are still fighting and talking, when the picture was taken.

The End


End file.
